treehousetvfandomcom-20200216-history
Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends
Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (sometimes shortened to Sunny Patch) is a Canadian children's television series based on the children's books by David Kirk. The series originally aired on Teletoon in Canada and Nickelodeon in the United States. It also aired on Treehouse TV from 2004 to 2008.3 The series is set in "Sunny Patch" (a miniature town made of common forest items), populated by anthropomorphic bugs, and primarily centers around the Spider family. The episodes follow the children's adventures playing in Sunny Patch and learning life lessons, such as being kind to others, being imaginative, having responsibility, and being curious about the world around them. Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (sometimes shortened to Sunny Patch) is a Canadian children's television series based on the children's books by David Kirk. The series originally aired on Teletoon in Canada and Nickelodeon in the United States.3 Premise The series is set in "Sunny Patch" (a miniature town made of common forest items), populated by anthropomorphic bugs, and primarily centers around the Spider family. The episodes follow the children's adventures playing in Sunny Patch and learning life lessons, such as being kind to others, being imaginative, having responsibility, and being curious about the world around them. Characters Main * Miss Spider (voiced by Kristin Davis) – Like three of her children, Miss Spider is an adoptee, adopted by Betty Beetle when she could not find her biological mother. Miss Spider tries to be a kind and caring mom and give equal time to all of her many children. She strongly believes that "We have to be good to bugs; all bugs." * Squirt (voiced by Scott Beaudin) – A curious and adventurous green spider, Squirt is considered to be the leader of the children and as such, more stories center around his character than any other. He enjoys surfing the air on his webs, dreams of flying like Shimmer or Dragon, and is often ready to take the lead in an adventure. Because of his impulsive and curious personality, he often needs the advice of his parents to help him with situations. * Shimmer (voiced by Rebecca Brenner) – A pink jewel beetle with an interest in sports and games, Shimmer is different from the rest of the family as she has abilities the others do not (such as heat sensors). She is one of Miss Spider and Holley's adoptive children. * Dragon (voiced by Mitchell Eisner) – A purple dragonfly and one of Miss Spider and Holley's adoptive children. He is the eldest of the Spider children and often assumes the role of an antagonist, especially towards Squirt. In several episodes, Dragon serves as an example of peer pressure. For example, in "Cry Buggie," Dragon pokes fun at Squirt when he explains his feelings. * Bounce (voiced by Julie Lemieux) – A blue bedbug and one of Miss Spider and Holley's adoptivechildren. He is a two-legged, high-energy bug and the only bug character in the series to have teeth. He and Dragon have been "best bug buddies" ever since they met because of their similar experiences regarding their original families. Supporting * Holley (voiced by Robert Smith) – He is Miss Spider's husband. Holley is a songwriter and loves to play his guitar. He has a special thinking stone where he makes decisions. * Spinner (voiced by Austin Di Iulio in seasons 1-2 and Cameron Ansell in season 3) – A yellow spider sporting very large eyeglasses, he looks almost exactly like his father, Holley. He is a smart and wise bug often looked to for advice. While he is not great at physical activities, he has a wonderful talent for the "bugpipes". * Snowdrop (voiced by Alexandra Lai) – A yellow spider and Pansy's twin. Her distinguishing feature is a green bow on her head. She has a beautiful singing voice. * Pansy (voiced by Aaryn Doyle) – A yellow spider and Snowdrop's twin. Her distinguishing feature is a pink bow on her head. She sings well, but not as naturally as Snowdrop. * Wiggle (voiced by Marc McMulkin) – A blue spider who tends to be the worrier of the group, and is quite emotional. * Ned (voiced by Jonathon Wilson) and Ted (voiced by Philip Williams) – A pair of red ant brothers. Ned speaks with a Cockney accent and has a tuft of hair between his antenna and Ted speaks with a New York accent. The both of them are scheming and deceptive and have only two interests: food and getting more of it. A common running gag is that when one bug mistakes Ted for Ned or vice versa, they would correct the bug by saying "I'm Ted. He's Ned." or vice versa. * Stinky (voiced by Scott McCord) – A green stinkbug who takes up detective work in his free time. * Felix – A frog who was introduced in the three-part special "A Froggy Day in Sunny Patch." Felix longed to be a bug himself and refuses to eat bugs, as he does not find them tasty. Instead, he eats only berries. * Spiderus Reeves4(voiced by Tony Jay) – A whiny, conniving, cowardly arachnid. His dastardliness is over the top and completely laughable. He lives with his new wife Spindella in a crack at the bottom of the Hollow Tree. He's a heckler who taunts and torments everyone with empty threats that he'll eat them up. Even though he would never follow through with his threats, the kids go to great lengths to sneak by his door without being noticed. Recurring * Betty Beetle - Betty is Flora's adoptive mother, the kids' maternal grandmother, and Holley's mother-in-law. It's revealed that when Flora couldn't find her original mom, Betty decided to be her mother. * Uncle Asparagus "Gus" - (voiced by Peter Oldring) - A red and green beetle and is Flora's adoptive brother, Betty's son, Holley's brother-in-law, and the kids' maternal until uncle. He sometimes like to look at stars with his nephews and nieces. * Spindella Reeves - Is Spiderus's wife who he met in the Snakey Woods near the farm. They have 3 kids named Mandrake, Belladonna, and Poison Ivy. * Grub (voiced by Rob Tinkler) - A white grub that has told Squirt about the Snakes Woods. * Spiffy - A light green stinkbug who is Stinky's sister. * Grace - A little lost ladybug who is currently with Stinky and Spiffy until her real family comes. * Lily - A grown-up ladybug. * Eunice Earwig - One of the Spider family's neighbors and the mother of Eddie and Little Sis. ** Eddie Earwig - Eunice Earwig's son and eldest child. He is good friends with Squirt. ** Little Sis - Eunice's youngest child and Eddie's younger sister. * Mr. Mantis - The teacher of the kids' class. * Sawyer - An ant who is a cowgirl. * Cookie - A butterfly that stayed with the Spider family when she was a young caterpillar. Everyone also helped her catch up with her flock of butterflies during the cold winter. * Beetrice - A queen bee in a hive part of the hollow tree. Episodes Season 1 (2004-2005) Season 2 (2004–06) Season 3 (2006–08) Category:Shows Category:Teletoon shows Category:TV Show Category:Article stubs Category:Media Category:Nick Jr. shows Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:2000s Nickelodeon shows Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2006 Category:Treehouse TV Shows Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Television series by Nelvana Category:Television programs based on children's books Category:Nick Jr shows 2006